


Warm Blankets

by Demenior, neinlives



Series: Cuddle House [5]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Cuddles, Incest, Laundry fluff, Multi, if you consider T/A blood related cause technically they're legal incest too, not so much laundry as warm blankets and cuddles, okay and a little bit of stain removal, welcome to animorphs all the incest is actually legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neinlives/pseuds/neinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tobias and I figured we could spend a lazy afternoon watching some movies, so I mention wrapping up in warm blankets like my mom used to do for me when I was a kid and it turns out that no one has ever wrapped Tobias in a warm blanket before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Warm blankets are the shit. 
> 
> And thank you to everyone reading this series! We love you so much and die in joy every time we get feedback!

"Your garments must be washed in special ways than others? Shul. Spesh-shuuul."

Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling, "Yeah. I wear quality clothing so they can't be treated like the cheap cloth everyone else wears.”

Ax looked down at the dress he had been wearing which was now smeared in delicious pizza sauce, “Can I just lick it off? Sssttuh. Juh-stuh.”

“No, that’ll just spread the stain. Take it off and I’ll show you what to do in case of future emergencies.”

Ax removed the dress (The other Animorphs often informed him he was dressing in female clothing but all human clothing was still strange to him, and Rachel’s clothing hindered his movements least of all) and handed it to Rachel. He worried she might be upset at his treatment of her wardrobe (other than Marco, Rachel was most protective of her garments) but she continued to smile as she scraped off the excess sauce and ran the clothing under the tap.

Ax licked off the spoon she had used and watched.

“You want to be sure to turn the stain inside out when you run it under water so you push it out of the fabric and not into it.” Ax nodded carefully. Was there a science behind caring for human cloth? Likely so, considering how much care they put into making sure they always wore it.

Most humans, anyways. His humans (not that they would ever appreciate being called his humans) were growing more and more comfortable in a state of _less_ clothing. Around the home at least. Ax much preferred this- as his humans had soft skin that he was fond of touching. Also it was human custom to only be undressed in front of those one had close personal ties to. Ax appreciated "the little things". He was also getting more accustomed to Earth slang- though he still was unclear on a lot of its meanings.

“We need to grab some detergent, come on,” Rachel said. He followed obediently as Rachel took his hand in hers and led him towards the laundry room.

The main floor of the home was very wide and open which allowed natural light. Ax liked it immensely. He preferred being outside still-he was an Andalite and was meant to live without walls- but his humans had found a home that greatly reminded him of being on a dome ship (and therefore his home world) and so Ax did not mind being inside with them. They also left lots of space everywhere so he could move comfortably in his natural body.

Sometimes though, like today when Rachel was preparing pizza for lunch, it was good to be human.

Tobias and Marco were sitting on the dryer when they walked into the laundry room. Tobias was dressed only in a pair of Marco’s shorts. Marco was fully dressed and kissing Tobias’ neck.

“Hey,” Tobias said when he noticed them, “why is Ax in Jake’s underwear?” Ax glanced down at the orange and black striped under-garments Rachel had fetched for him this morning.

“First clean pair I could find this morning. Ax stained my dress, we’re cleaning up. What are you doing?” Rachel asked.

“I’m about to rock Bird-boy’s world,” Marco said triumphantly, and after a moment added, “and I meant that in the least sexual context. _For now_.”

Tobias and Rachel both laughed. Ax sighed. _Earth slang_.

“How will you achieve this? Eeeee. Cheeeee-vuh.” Ax asked.

Marco took a deep breath and began, “So Jake and Cassie are off having some alone time and you know how boring they get when they’re together like they’re going to just sit and kiss and cuddle for _hours_ while everyone else wants to get down to business- so Tobias and I figured we could spend a lazy afternoon watching some movies or taking a dip in the pool. But it’s a little chilly out, right, so I mention wrapping up in warm blankets like my mom used to do for me when I was a kid and it turns out that no one has ever wrapped Tobias in a warm blanket before so I said ‘this will not do’ and we’re waiting for it to warm up.”

Rachel looked upset for some reason Ax could not discern, but instead of voicing her opinion she leaned over the two boys and grabbed the detergent on the shelf behind them, pausing only to give Tobias a quick kiss and they shared a brief smile together.

“What is the significance of a warm blanket? Nih-fffuuuh.” Ax asked after a moment. There was a chill in this room, compared to the sunny main area of the home. It was causing his human flesh to rise in the most interesting patterns.

All three humans stopped to stare at him.

“I’m gonna find another blanket,” Marco announced, “Ax come sit up here beside Tobias. Try not to poke anyone’s eyes out.”

Ax was used to following his humans’ instructions, and was curious as to the warm blanket ritual. He seated himself beside his _shorm_ and realized that the action of drying the fabric inside the machine was causing the machine itself- and now Ax as well- to shake.

“Oh!” he said, and then “oh, _oh_! The vibrations- shuuuuns- are causing inflections on my voice! Zing, koz-zing! Oooooooh!”

Rachel was laughing, and even Tobias who often found human expressions difficult, was laughing as well.

“My favorite one as a kid was this sound,” Tobias said, “aaaaaaaaaahhhhh.”

Ax repeated and laughed in excitement over the feeling of his vocal cords vibrating. Tobias wrapped an arm around Ax’s shoulders and Ax was surprised at how warm his skin was.

“Geeze Ax you’re freezing,” Tobias muttered, shifting closer. Rachel was smiling as she rubbed detergent into the stained dress.

“Okay I can hear the choir boys from down the hall,” Marco said, returning with a blanket from his own bed, “and Jake said to keep it down cause he’s trying to have a ‘nice’ afternoon with Cassie.”

“That _is_ invitation to go crash their party now,” Rachel said.

“That’s what _I_ said!” Marco pushed Ax and Tobias’ legs out of the way to put the new blanket into the dryer, “but we came to an agreement that if the four of us let them do their dumb vanilla thing in peace then we get to experiment with handcuffs later.”

“They actually agreed to that? _Cassie_?” Tobias asked.

While Ax did not join his humans in copulating often, he had been surprised to discover there was a wide range in human inventions designed specifically to make the act more pleasurable. He was unsure as to how being restrained added to the experience, but supposed he would discover later. His humans had grown very fond of discovering new ways to engage one another.

Marco shrugged, “Okay they didn’t actually agree but I ran away before I could hear a ‘no’- so if we leave them be today then we can have some _real_ fun with them tomorrow.”

“You’re terrible,” Rachel high-fived Marco, “keep it up.”

“So birds, girls and aliens, are we going to watch a movie today?” Marco leaned against the wall.

Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall, “Pizza should be done in a few more minutes. And once im done rinsing out this dress, I've got nothing important planned, so sure.”

“Ax-man, Bird-boy, go reset your clocks and set up a movie for us, okay?” Marco asked, “Xena and I will take care of pizza and then bring you the glory that is the warm blanket.”

Ax was quite happy in his position snug against Tobias, but Marco was correct and he did need to demorph soon. Tobias followed him out of the room and into the living room. One of the biggest purchases for the household (other than the house itself and the beds) had been the large couch. It comfortably fit all of them as humans.

Tobias and him decided to wait in their natural forms. Ax stretched all four of his legs, feeling sturdy again. He took care to mind his tail (after a few disastrous indoor trials). Absently, Ax noticed that he had indeed grown since first falling to earth.

{What is the significance of a warm blanket? Does it change the value of a blanket in some way?} Ax asked.

Tobias began preening as he answered, {It's just feels really nice, I think. Usually parents will do it for kids when they love them. It makes you feel really good for some reason.}

{Interesting. Which movie shall we watch today?}

One of the favorite activities of the household was watching movies together. It was a pleasant escape from the constant fame or reminders of the war lingering in their halls, or the eyes that followed them every time they left the sanctuary of their home. Plus, they often had popcorn or other snacks when watching movies and Ax had discovered that besides being incredibly delicious- different foods made his humans' mouths taste different when they kissed.

It was an ongoing experiment.

{I'm up for anything really. Maybe something light like a romcom. Especially if we want to be quiet. The last time we watched a scifi movie all of us were yelling.}

{Well there were many inaccuracies}

{Sure,} Tobias sounded amused, {they're on the way with pizza and blankets. Might as well morph.}

Ax morphed to human, quickly dressing in Prince Jakes underwear he had been wearing earlier while Tobias put on the shorts he'd been wearing. Marco and Rachel entered with the smell of fresh laundry and the savoury aroma of pizza.

"Are you ready for this?" Marco asked, triumphantly holding both blankets in a bundle, "snuggle up on the couch and let me change your life."

Tobias pulled Ax down against him, a mimicry of their position on top of the dryer, and Ax wrapped his arms around his _shorms_ waist. Marco sprang on them and wrapped them in a warm, soft blanket.

It was a surprisingly different sensation than being wrapped in a blanket that had not been pre-heated. A chill went down Axs human spine and he curled his toes. Tobias inhaled deeply- Ax could feel it with his arms around Tobias- and they pulled the blanket in closer around themselves. It felt like being embraced. Ax felt safe and secure, like nothing bad could touch him. Marco hovered, tucking them in and being sure as much of their bodies were covered by the blanket as possible.

"So?" Rachel asked.

Tobias beamed, adjusted his position to get more comfortable, and tried to speak but instead buried his face in Axs neck. Ax couldn't help but smile as well. Human smiles were very contagious.

Marco and Rachel laughed, sitting down on Tobias' other side and wrapping themselves in the other blanket.

"What'd I tell ya?" Marco said, "this changes everything."

"This is wonderful," Ax responded. Tobias kissed his neck and then readjusted so that he could give Rachel a kiss as well. Marco made a gagging noise and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Marco go start the movie," Rachel gave him a push off the couch. He pushed back, both of them still stuck in the blanket and they rolled onto the floor.

"Ax gets your pizza if you don't get _off_!" Rachel started laughing and shouting obsenities as Marco began tickling her.

Tobias laughed as he watched and Ax couldn't contain himself either. After a few moments they heard a distinctive _thump thump thump_ of someone upstairs stomping on the floor.

"The _handcuffs_ ," Marco hissed, sounding terrified, "Rachel I love you but if we are going to get either of those two hotties in any compromisable position tomorrow you are going to have to keep your hands off of me."

Rachel shoved him off and took the blanket for herself, curling up in her spot beside Tobias and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Marco selected a movie without asking anyone what they wanted to watch, and then dropped himself beside Ax, letting himself into the blanket and mimicking Axs position around Tobias. Ax quite enjoyed being held by his humans. Originally he had thought the feeling would make him nervous, like he was trapped in, but it was always a warm and loving embrace- like a warm blanket.

The pizza smelled delicious and Rachel had even made Ax a pizza all for himself, but none of them made any attempt to grab a slice. Ax enjoyed the heat seeping into him and the feel of Tobias's breathing under his hands, the smell of Rachel's hair and Marco's lips on his shoulder.

They spent the entirety of the afternoon wrapped up in one another and enjoying the peace they had rightfully earned.


End file.
